


Weekly Pharmercy Prompts (April)

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Diners, Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, Flustered, Hospitals, Love, Pharmercy, Rescue, Sleepy birds, War, Widowtracer, bed time, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Over on the Pharmercy Reddit/discord we've started up a weekly prompt thing. Expect a lot of lesbian interaction, I'm not sure if it'll be smutty, but we'll see.





	1. Hospital Encounter (700 words)

It was well past midnight, and the exhausted Dr. Angela Ziegler made sure the door shut quietly behind her as she exited the patient hallway and stepped into the waiting room of the surgery ward. At the beginning of this evening her light blue medical outfit had been pressed clean and was fitted to perfection, but now after 6 hours of constant examination and procedure, her sleeves were rolled up, the fabric was crinkled beyond belief, and she was sporting a pair of gaunt circles beneath her brilliant blue eyes.

“Doctor Ziegler, the, uh… Medical reports for that guy arrived this morning.”

“Thanks, put it in my box as per usual.” Angela sighed, not looking at the receptionist as she inspected the cork board on beside the entrance to the wing. “Did Mrs Oliver ever come in to see her husband’s last will?”

“Uh… No? Yeah, no, I mean, yeah no she didn’t…?” 

“...What?”

She was in the process of inspecting a pamphlet, but froze and looked over as she recognized the receptionist’s curiously young, unsure voice.

Fareeha Amari sat in the receptionist’s chair with an exaggeratedly stoic face of concentration, cocking her head as she squinted at the computer screen.

“It uh, it says the results are positive, I’m sorry doc there was nothing we could do.”

There was a beat of silence as Fareeha tried to hold a straight face while Angela attempted to comprehend what was happening. 

She frowned, rubbing her forehead with two fingers on her right hand as she unsteadily made her way towards the small storage closet in the corner. “...I wasn’t aware you were looking for work, Fareeha, I could have set you up with something else if you just asked me. What happened to Lucy?”

Fareeha recoiled with a confused expression, looking from the Swiss doctor to the unpowered computer monitor to her very clearly not hospital approved crop top and shorts. “What?.. Lucy’s on her break, I just thought it’d be funny to come surprise you at work, apparently not though.” She puffed out her cheeks and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms while lightheartedly glaring at her girlfriend.

Angela walked back into the waiting room from the storage closet, holding a vanilla pudding snack she scavenged from within. “Do you have a spoon? I couldn’t find one.”

“What?!... No, no, of course I don’t.” Her face, typically bright with enthusiasm, fell. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Of course I am honey.” The doctor strolled behind the receptionist’s desk to stand next to Fareeha, placing her pudding down on the counter. “I just need to keep up a professional demeanor when I’m working.” She sniffed, logging in on the computer. “No making out on the job, you know how it is.”

“Well you’re no fun…” Fareeha grumbled, her eyes wandering to Angela’s ass as she bent over her to type on the keyboard. 

The enter key clicked as Angela finished her typing and stood back up with a yawn. “Well, now that that’s over with...” 

“Hm?” Fareeha looked up at Angela, who was in the process of letting her hair down and undoing the collar of her work shirt. “Well? What now?”

With a swish of her head Angela gracefully removed her glasses and carefully placed them behind her on the table. There was another moment of silence as they both waited for her next move, the smallest hint of a smile growing from the corners of her mouth as she looked down at the confused Egyptian.

And then their lips were pressed together. In a flash Angela had fallen forwards onto Fareeha, straddling her outstretched legs and grabbing her face as they kissed.

Fareeha's eyes shot open in shock, but through the passionate kiss were slowly closed as she nonchalantly wrapped her arms around her angelic lover. “Mmf... I thought you were supposed to be a professional…”

Angela giggled, breaking away from the kiss to stick her tongue out at her. “I signed out for the night, I’m just on call now.”

Fareeha paused, looking at Lucy as she returned from her break. “I don't think it works that way.”

“I don't care, kiss me you dope.”


	2. Meeting Place (350 words)

Remember where I found you? As the city walls fell? Your wings had been clipped, and you were stuck amidst the rubble. The adversaries swarmed through the wreckage en masse, it was as if they smelt your blood. Our squadron was scattered throughout the area, it would have been suicide to save you.

But you were worth dying for.

You were crawling to the edge of the roof as four of them charged up the stairs towards your position. Another twenty were approaching the ground floor, you were not to escape alive. You pulled out your pistol and killed the first one as it popped its ugly head up onto the roof, but then the others followed. Your shooting was good, but they were relentless, and soon enough the dozens of them eventually made their way onto the roof.

You dropped your pistol and continued crawling towards the edge. That was when I saw you. Your angelic visage poking over the side of the roof to stare into the abyss, your beauty tarnished by the streaks of blood from your crash. There was no desperation on your face, there was acceptance. There were too many of them, and they'd only shoot down your rescue attempt. 

I didn't care. You were worth dying for.

Their approach quickened, and you prepared yourself for the fling over the edge. You knew it had to be done, better a quick death than capture.

But little did you know I was already on my way. They weren't expecting me, they knew any incoming flyers would have to be insane to try to save you. A field medic wouldn't be worth the life of a jetpack soldier.

But to me you're so much more than a field medic. You're worth dying for a thousand times over.

I caught you.

You might be the angel, but I was your miracle.

Amidst the hail of bullets we escaped together. Your wings may have been clipped, but together we flew to safety. My darling I promise you, together we shall fix your wings, and together we shall fly again.


	3. Daily Ritual (100 words)

“Fareeha, wake up.”

“...”

“Are you awake?”

“...No.” 

“...Fareehaaaaaaaaa...”

“Why are you waking me up?! It’s past midnight.… Did you JUST get home from the party?”

“Mmmaybe… I always need a kiss before I sleep, gimme a kiss.”

“Wh… What? Angela I was sleeping”

“You… You don’t want to kiss me?”

“What?! It’s midnight and I work tomorrow, couldn’t you have just kissed me without waking me up?! Oh- oh no, honey, don’t cry oh no c’mere love...”

“I… I just wanna kiss…”

“Here, take some of mine, I have plenty to spare.”

“Ah!... Mm...”

“Now go to bed.”

“Yes darling.”


	4. Pet Names (400 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I won't write these hours before they're due. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

“So, what do you call each other in bed? Do you even speak German, Fareeha? I've been teaching Lena some French in our spare time...”

Fareeha, Angela, Lena, and Amélie sat around the pastel pink table of the 50’s inspired diner, deep in conversation. At the very least, Angela and Amelie were deep in conversation, Fareeha and Lena seemed to be in the process of competing in the noble goal to hide their embarrassment while trying to subtlety quiet down the voices of their significant others for the sanity of the other restaurant patrons.

"Oh, I have been teaching Fareeha a little bit of German for sensual reasons, isn’t that right my little Chaosbärchen?”

Avoiding all eye contact from the other patrons at the diner and from those around the table who all at once looked her way, Fareeha instead chose to stare intently at her bright pink strawberry milkshake and let out an embarrassed sigh. "...Ja, mein Engel."

Amelie nodded curtly as she watched Angela giggle and give Fareeha a smooch. Her dark lips slowly and deliberately enveloped the tip of the straw in an almost unintentionally erotic fashion, her expression suggesting that she was deep in thought. "We've learnt our lesson, Lena and I... at one point we had the safe word during a particularly rough rigging session “pamplemousse”, you know, French for grapefruit." She looked over at Lena, who had slowly descended down on the table into her folded arms, the slightest smirk growing on her face as she watched the colour flush to her ears. "Poor girl, forgot how to pronounce it and ended up saying ‘pimp my moose’, it was quite amusing."

Their waiter walked up to the table carrying their meals, his expression mirroring that upon both Lena and Fareeha's. "Uh... Two ‘Big Smacker Burgers’ and two ‘Rock Wackin’ Wings’"

"Ah, thank you Jeff." Angela reached forwards to take her plate, handing Amelie hers with a smile. "Speaking of names, there was this one time I accidentally called my little Chaosbärchen her mother's name when we were fucking in between missions, have I told you this story? Oh my gosh it was this whole ordeal, let me tell you..."

Fareeha groaned in exasperation, falling down into the same flustered mess of a puddle as the young Brit across the table from her. They exchanged eye contact. This was going to be a long meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
